Romanova
by JacqueSherlock
Summary: (AU) The characters might be a little OOC. Caroline and Natasha are sisters. Natasha and Steve's mission is to find out what's going on in the small town Mystic Falls, but the real problem is for Natasha to keep her sister safe. But can she do that and save the world, and what about her new affection toward Steve Rogers.
1. Chapter 1 Mystic Falls

**Hi! This is my crossover between Vampire Diaries and The Avengers, I have no idea of where this idea came from but here it is. If any spelling mistakes (probably hundreds) I apologize. So that's it I think, BYE AND ENJOY!**

Natasha's POV

"Romanoff, Rogers, I have a mission for you" I Heard director Fury over the line and made my way to the conference room, when I arrived Rogers was already there. "What kind of mission sir?" he asked and Fury threw a big ass file on the table. "Your mission is to search the town Mystic Falls, we believe it might be infected by aliens or any other sort of supernatural creature. Which isn't so weird considering your first case as the Avengers was an Alien invasion. So I want you to go there, get to know these people," he gestured to the file on the table, "and make sure the town is safe" he finished and Rogers and I nodded.

"Your plane leaves in two hours so start packing" Rogers moved forward and picked up the file on the table. "This doesn't seem that hard, right?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. "No, it sounds like childs play, now open that god damn file so we can see how they look" I demanded.

He opened the file and the first page showed a Young girl, about 17-18 years old with straight brown hair and chocolate brown Eyes. "Elena Gilbert" it read, "she doesn't seem that dangerous" Rogers smiled and I frowned. "Never underestimate a young cute girl, that's how I used to catch my victims" my face lit up in a smirk when I saw the fear in his Eyes.

"Relax old man, we don't want you having a heart attack" Stark's sarcastic voice sounded from behind us, "you people are so old-fashioned with your paperwork and stuff" he practically skipped towards the computer table and put something on the side of the screen.

"Now this is how we do it" is fingers moved from the screen and out in thin air but he brought the picture from the screen out, "now you have all the people in that file right infront of you, aren't I a genius?" I rolled my eyes and looked back to the now wall of people.

But one person made my heart stop, no that couldn't be, could it? _No _I told myself, Anastasiya is dead. Besides, the picture says Caroline Forbes, not Anastasiya Romanova, _but it looks like her! _I thought to myself.

"Yo spider, why do you look so surprised?" Stark asked but I ignored him, I started Walking towards the Pictures and I could feel the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents eyes on me, including Stark, Rogers and Fury. "Romanoff, what is it?" director Fury asked and I couldn't ignore him so I answered: "I recognize her," I pointed toward the blonde one, "JARVIS run the program and find all the information on Caroline Forbes that exists or has ever existed" I told JARVIS and he started the program.

Fury was just about to say something when JARVIS cut him off, "Miss Caroline Forbes is adopted, born in Russia on September the 23 th, fluent in English, Spanish, French and her mother tongue Russian. Original hair color: red, eyes:blue, adoptive parents name: Bill and Elisabeth Forbes, original parents name: unknown, other relatives: a sister named Natalia. That is all I could find Ms Romanoff" JARVIS said and I had to sit down to process everything.

"What was all that about Romanoff?" Fury asked and I looked up again, "I had a sister, her name was Anastasiya, her birthday was September the 23 th, her hair was red but her Eyes were blue. She spoke Russian, obviously, French and English. And my name is Natalia Romanova, AKA Natasha Romanoff" I finished off and an awkward silence filled the air before Rogers broke it.

"So you think that Caroline Forbes might be your long lost sister Anastasiya? Well it's Worth a shot right?" he said standing up, "I'm gonna go pack, see you later Romanoff" and with that he walked away leaving me with Stark and Fury.

"What are you gonna do?" Stark asked me and I looked at Fury, "I'm gonna go through with the mission, but I have to make sure that it isn't her" Fury was about to object but I put a hand up to stop him. "Need to pack" I said and with those words hanging in the air I left.

I only packed the necessary things and then Rogers and I were on our way, as I was sitting on the plane Rogers kept humming some annoying song while I was trying to get some sleep. "Will you shut up?" I muttered and he smiled, "I like that song" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well in that case, go hum somewhere else" I said and turned so my back was facing him, after that I heard no more humming and I fell into a comfortable sleep.

"Natasha, " someone was shaking me, "Wake up, we're here" I opened my eyes to see Rogers hovering over me with his bag slung over his shoulder. I sat up and took out my bag from the compartment over our heads, then we made out way out.

As soon as we stepped outside I knew this town was going to be annoying, there was nothing more than trees everywhere. Rogers seemed to be enjoying himself, "uh I'm already bored here" I complained and Rogers stared at me strangely, "how can you be bored?!" he exclaimed, "we haven't been outside the city for months, don't you think it's quite nice to feel the fresh air?" he said sniffing the air. And I had to admit, it was quite nice.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I walked over to the car that was parked for us and threw my stuff in the backseat, Rogers followed my lead and then sat himself in front seat. I did the same and then we were off, we drove through the woods until we reached the sign that said "Welcome to Mystic Falls" as we passed the sign I could see how Rogers looked scared. So much for Super Soldier.

As we drove down the streets people gave us strange looks, probably because they didn't recognize the car and here everybody knew everyone. As we drove further into town the small shops started to show and then we drove past the school."What street did the note say we would be living on?" Rogers asked and I took out the crumpled note and read it. "This street, number 23" _how ironic_, "found it" he sang and I couldn't help but smile at his behaviour as we drove up the driveway.

We stepped outside and took a good look at the house, it wasn't anything special, but cute. We took out our stuff and stepped inside, "home sweet home" Rogers sighed. We threw our stuff in the hallway and walked into the living room, "cosy" I said and he laughed.

"Okay so let's go through it again, " he sat down onto one of the couches and I sat beside him. "My name is Simon Donders and you're my wife Natalie Donders, I'm an FBI agent and you're a high school gym teacher, we don't have any kids, we've been married for three years and we moved here to get out of the big city. Did I miss anything?" Rogers said and I sulked. "Yeah you missed the part where you say sorry for being Fury's favorite and getting a cool job and not a teacher job" I said and he laughed, he pulled me into his arms and it surprised me but I leaned in. "Sorry" he mumbled before standing up again.

"I'm gonna go and unpack my things and then we can have dinner" I nodded and Rogers turned to walk out when I stopped him, "hey!" I called and he turned around. "Babe we had thai last night, why don't we order pizza instead? Oh and Simon, be careful at work tomorrow" I said and he laughed, like really laughed. "I will never get used to that, and sure, I'll call the pizza place honey, I love you Natalie" I smirked, _I could get used to those three words_.

**Thanks for reading, hopefully I'll be able to update soon again. BYE!**

_**~Jackie**_


	2. Chapter 2 Coupley Things

Natasha's POV

"Rogers wake up!" I was hovering over his sleeping form, I had been trying to wake him up for 10 minutes. "Seriously?" I exclaimed and made my way to the kitchen, _this is your own fault _I thought and filed a glass with ice cold water. I felt a little bad but it had to be done, I flipped the glass and the water came rushing down his face.

"What! What's going on?!" He stood up and waved around with his hands. "Shit Rogers relax, sorry that I had to wake you up but we gotta go" I said and he tossed his wet shirt on the floor and I couldn't help but admire his abs. _Jesus Christ Natasha, stop, you're not supposed to like him. Or anyone for that matter._

"Go? Go where? and it's Simon Donders now Natalie" he corrected me and I groaned, "I can't even call you Rogers here in the house?" he shook his head. "Okay then, but go and get ready cause we gotta go out and do coupley things" I said and turned on my heel but Rogers stopped me. "What do you mean coupley things?" he raised his eyebrows and I smiled a mischievous smile. "You'll see" and with that I left him to get ready.

"So where are we going?" he asked emerging from the stairs, "well we gotta know the town if this is gonna be our home for the next few months so why don't we go out and look around?" Rogers nodded in agreement. I grabbed my purse o the table and tossed the car keys to him, "you're driving, I'm tired" I said and he chuckled but nodded and then we were out.

* * *

Steve's POV

I was sitting beside Natasha and she was complaining about the town being so small but I wasn't paying any attention to that. No I was thinking about how these next months would be, being Natasha Romanoff's husband sounded hard but very good. "Rogers! Huh you weren't listening to any of the things I said" she complained and a smile crossed my face.

"Sorry honey, what were you saying?" she raised one eyebrow but replied, "stop at that bar so we can grab something to eat babe" she pointed ahead at a bar called the Mystic Grill. "Sure" I replied and she turned back to the window. Just as she did that I realized what she was wearing, don't take this the wrong way, but she actually looked human.

She was wearing a cute floral dress I think it's called and her hair was pulled back with a simple hairband. Her shoes were a cute pair of sandals and her purse was in a cure green color, she looked really pretty and before I could stop myself I let it slip. "You look really beautiful today" she looked my way and she looked surprised, "uhm...thanks, oh we're here" she said and unfastened her seatbelt.

Wow, was she nervous? Natasha Romanoff never get's nervous. I parked the car and she stepped outside, as I got to her side of the car she grabbed my hand, I looked at her in surprise and she rolled her eyes. "We're a couple remember? couples to coupley things" I nodded but still felt a little weird holding her hand.

As we stepped inside the bar a lot of eyes turned our way, especially one group in the further corner. Everyone there looked like teenagers except for one who looked to be in his early twenties. I recognized one of them as Elena Gilbert and the others I think were in the file but I didn't pay much attention to."Remember, smile and do small talk, occasionally kiss and hold hands" Natasha whispered and I drew my eyes away from the group.

"How could I forget?" I teased and she smiled, "let's sit here" she sat herself down and I sat opposite of her. "What do you want babe?" she asked and I looked through the menu but could still feel the eyes of the teenagers on me. "I'm just gonna grab a burger, I need the calories" she rolled her eyes. "Well I'm gonna take a salad because I'm an healthy woman with a pig of a husband" I laughed at her and she smiled.

A guy, probably 17, took our orders and then left. "Okay so what are we gonna do after this?" I asked and she shrugged, "we could go through shops cause I really need some new clothes" Natasha replied and I groaned loudly. "Natalie how many pair of shoes do you need?" I asked and she smirked, "many," she replied, "because I'm a lady. Now If you'll excuse me I gotta go to the bathroom, be right back babe."

With that she stood up and gave me a kiss on the cheek, that gesture alone gon me all fangirly. Fangirling, a word Stark himself taught me. As Natasha walked away I could see all the male attention was directed towards her. _Well, I guess this is the life I'm gonna have to live now. It's not my fault that my wife is so attractive._

Natasha's POV (sorry that I changed it again)

When I opened the door to the bathroom I was met with five teenage girls, "oh, hi, sorry I'm just gonna..." I pointed at the mirror and took out my makeup bag.

"Your husband is very cute" one of the girls said, "thank" I laughed and she smiled. "I'm Elena, Elena Gilbert. I haven't seen you here before so I'm assuming you just moved here" she joked and I nodded. "Yeah we used to live in New York but figured we needed som peace and quiet" I said and it looked like her eyes were ready to pop out. "You lived in New York but then moved here? You seem like a very special couple. Don't take it the wrong way but people only move out of here" I smiled.

"Well we're not the most normal couple" she chuckled a little and turned back to the mirror, after I applied my mascara I said goodbye and walked back to my husband.

When I got there the food was on the table and Rogers was stuffing his face with his burger, "hi babe" he got out between chewing and swallowing.

"Hey" I said and sat down, "you even eat like a pig" I pointed at the sauce around his mouth and he laughed. "Well I gotta eat."

"Are you gonna talk to the sherif tomorrow?" I asked.

* * *

Third Person's POV

"Are you gonna talk to the sherif tomorrow?" Natasha asked and at this the teenagers at the table perked their ears, "yeah I gotta make sure she knows why I'm here and who I am you know?" Steve replied.

"Why are they gonna talk to sherif Forbes?" Bonnie asked, "don't know, it sounds suspicious" Elena replied. "Well first of, we should probably hand in our guns, and then get permission to carry them around" the man said and at this Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Damon and Tyler all looked worried. "We can't let him walk around with a gun" Elena said and Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Well we don't even know why he got weapons so maybe we should wait and see" Stefan said and Tyler backed him up, "yeah, we don't know why he has a gun so maybe we should just wait till he's talked to the sherif and then we'll ask her" They all made weird noises in agreement.

"Hey babe, didn't Coulson tell you to call later?" Natasha asked and Steve nodded, "yeah but he's just gonna talk for hours and hours" he complained and Natasha shot him a look. "Simon, as soon as we get home you're gonna call him alright. He knows exactly what you are but that doesn't make him any less worried so call him" Natasha said and Steve nodded.

"Okay, okay I'll call him. But I have some things to do so is it okay if I take the car? You said you wanted to go shopping right?" Steve said and Natasha nodded. "Yeah sure, It's probably better if I go shopping alone, otherwise I'll have you complaining throughout the whole thing, so no thanks. I'll see you later babe" Natasha said and placed a light kiss on his lips. Steve kissed back and then waved at her, "see you later Natalie" he called and she waved back.

"I don't think they seem that dangerous, but I still think we should figure out why that Simon needs a gun" Bonnie said, "ye I agree" Elena replied and the men at the table scoffed. "You're just saying that because you think he's hot" the girls laughed, "maybe."

**So here is chapter two! It's not very long and I'm sorry for all the POV changes. But in the next chapter Steve's gonna talk to the sherif and meet Caroline, I don't know if Caroline and Natasha are gonna meet but we'll see. Okay that's all, BYE!**

**~Jackie**


	3. Chapter 3 The Sheriff

Chapter 3: The Sheriff

Steve's POV

As I woke up I could hear Natasha in the kitchen downstairs, I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 5:00 am. I grabbed my shirt of the floor and made my way downstairs, "Nat what are you doing? It's 5:00 am" I pointed out and looked up. There she stood in a sports bra and tight jogging pants, "I am very aware of the time dear husband but I thought a little morning workout would suffice."

She smiled mockingly at me, "wanna come?" she asked and I nodded, "I could use some workout before work today" I thought and ran upstairs to change. "ready?" I asked and she nodded, "how far do you wanna run?" I shrugged, "I can run for miles so don't worry about the distance" I said and she smiled.

"Well I'm happy I got you as a partner and not one of the sappy level 2 agents, they wouldn't make it down the block" she mocked and I chuckled, "so what you're saying is that I'm a good husband?"

She glared at me, "no I'm saying you're an 'okay' husband", "that's basically what I wanted to hear" I replied and opened the front door, "after you ma'am" she rolled her eyes and curtsied.

The air was chilly and it hit hard against the skin but it was refreshing, we kept on running for miles, we ran through the woods and back again. When we got back to our block the rest of the neighborhood was just waking up. As we ran past a house the door opened and out came Elena Gilbert, I waved at her and nudged Natasha to do the same, she looked up and waved.

We stopped at her gate and she came running down, "good morning, how long have you been running?" she asked and Natasha checked her watch, "since 5:15" she replied and Elena's mouth flew open.

"Wow, okay" she got out and I laughed, "well we're on our way home now so we'll see you some day, bye Elena" I called and Natasha waved.

When we got to our house I ran upstairs and jumped into the shower, a while later I heard the door open and peeked out from behind the covers to see Natasha in a towel, "sorry, I forgot my toothbrush was in here" she said and I smiled, "s'okay, we're married remember" I called and I heard her sweet laughter, "how could I forget" she called and then the door closed.

I stood in the shower a while longer just thinking, thinking about life sounds so depressing but that's exactly what I was doing. Thinking about being kind of married to Natasha, living in a house together, since we got our mission from director Fury she hadn't been cold, you know emotionless. She had actually been quite nice, sweet really.

After my shower I got ready to go meet up with the sheriff, "Nat I'm leaving now!" I called and she walked in, "want me to come?"

Is shrugged, "if you want to" she nodded and then we were out. "You got your badge right, otherwise it might seem a little weird for a normal guy to come in claiming that he's from FBI and carrying a gun" Natasha said and I showed her it. "Yeah I got it, don't worry, you got yours?" she nodded, "I'm glad Fury sent me a badge but I still have to work as a teacher" she complained, I just smiled at her.

We made our way into the police station and got a few strange looks, as we walked further in we saw the sheriff talking to some guy, I cleared my throat and she turned to look at us. "Oh, hello. I don't believe we've met" she said and reached her hand out for me to take. "Yes we just moved here, I'm Simon Donders and this is my wife Natalie Donders. We have some information that needs to be discussed in a more private area, if that's okay?" I said and she furrowed her eyebrows together before nodding and leading me and Natasha to what I believed was her office.

"Take a seat" she gestured to the seats and we sat down, "so what's this about?" I looked at Natasha before replying: "My name is Simon Donders and this is my wife Natalie Donders as I said before and we work for the FBI," I took out my badge to show her Natasha did the same. "Our business here is for the bury to know and no one else but I thought it would be appropriate to explain why we have guns and why our activities may seem a bit strange."

She nodded in understanding, "very well then, but what goes in this town is still my business and will be reported back to me, I am not asking for information on the classified things but this is my town" I nodded. "I understand", "well then if you don't mind I have a few things to do so I'll see you around Mr and Mrs Donders" and with that she stood up.

"Well that went well" Natasha commented, "that's only because I had my wonderful wife there" I smiled and I swear her cheeks heated, no way, she's Natasha Romanoff she doesn't

blush.

"Yeah well don't get used to it, I'm not always gonna babysit you" she nudged my shoulder and I cracked a smile. "Where to now?" I asked and she pointed ahead, "The Grill, again?" she nodded and I sighed, "we ate there yesterday" I complained. "yes, yes we did but I'm hungry and I don't see any other place here so The Grill it is."

We made our way inside The Grill and saw the familiar faces of the teenagers in the same booth as the day before, "see, we're not the only ones who are eating here again" I smiled but was distracted by one girl at the table. "Isn't that Caroline Forbes?" I asked and Natasha visibly tensed. She turned around to see more clearly and slowly nodded, Caroline turned our way too and was looking at Natasha.

"Nat go outside and see if she follows you" I whispered and id she hadn't been standing next to me she wouldn't have caught it, "okay" she whispered back and kissed my cheek, "be right back babe" I called and she nodded. As soon as the door to the bathroom closed Caroline stood up as well and made her way outside.

I knew she could take care of herself but I was worried for the girl Caroline, what if Natasha went too far and maybe hurt the girl, "can't let that happen" I mumbled to myself and stod up as well. So did the teenagers at the table, and I sighed.

Third Person's POV

Natasha made her way outside and took a left into the ally just around the corner of the Grill, just as she got there she heard a noise behind her, she turned around gun in hand. "Who are you?" Caroline asked and Natasha tensed. "I know your name isn't Natalie Donders so who are you?" Caroline said and by then the teenagers plus Steve had all gathered there.

"Мен зовут Наталья Романова, я была сестра некоторое время назад назвал Анастасию, ты ее?" (my name is Natalia Romanova, I had a sister a while ago named Anastasia, are you her?) Natasha asked and Caroline's eyes grew as big as footballs.

"Наталья? Почему вы решили приехать навестить меня сейчас? после всего этого времени" (Natalia? Why have you decided to come visit me now? after all this time) Caroline said and all the others looked really confused.

"я думал, что ты умер, я просто узнать, что ты жив, несколько дней назад" (I thought you were dead, I just find out you were alive a few days ago) Natasha replied and Caroline looked down.

"Okay what the hell Caroline?" Elena's voice suddenly broke the ice, "you speak Russian? And why are you talking to my new neighbor like you know her?" she asked and Caroline looked up. "I know her better than you do" she replied, "I gotta go, lower your gun and we'll be fine. I need some time" Caroline said and then ran, in human speed, to her car and drove off.

"Who the hell are you?" Tyler screamed and Natasha flipped her badge, "special agent Natalie Donders, my husband here is special agent Simon Donders we work for the FBI. We have some unfinished business with Caroline Forbes, all other information is classified and watch your tone kid" Natasha said and grabbed Steve by the arm.

"Stay out of trouble" Natasha called and dragged him away, when they got to the car Natasha let Steve's arm go and climbed in to the passenger seat, Steve sat in the driver's seat but he didn't start the car. "Have you forgotten how to drive?" Natasha asked and Steve visibly flinched at her tone.

"No but we need to talk" Steve said and Natasha looked annoyed, "so we'll talk when we get home, now drive" he did as she said and pushed the gas down. The silence that was dancing around the car was awkward, it had never been this awkward before and Natasha felt bad for making Steve flinch.

But she couldn't say that, she was the Black Widow, she was Natalia Romanova and she was Natasha Romanoff. Natalie Donders would probably apologize and since Natasha now was her she felt obligated to. But one identity isn't gonna change everything about her, maybe she would apologize later.

they arrived at their house and stepped outside, it was a little dark outside and Natasha felt unease. There was something lurking in the woods, she could feel it, "let's go inside" she said and took Steve's hand, he seemed surprised but didn't stop her.

She kissed his cheek for appearances and they walked hand in hand inside, "I'm sorry" she mumbled before walking up the stairs and shutting the door to her room. Steve felt his heart jump, she apologized, she had actually apologized, even if she didn't have to she had made the effort to apologize. And that meant something to him.

Okay so before you get mad, I promise there will be more Cartasha in the next chapter, Cartasha=Caroline and Natasha. And I'm sorry for the Russian sentences, I used google translate and that never ends well so I apologize if it's all wrong, or just one sentence, or even one word. Cause I know how irritating it can be when people write in your language in the wrong way, oh and by the way, English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.

CRITICISM ACCEPTED!

~Jackie


	4. Chapter 4 Oh Shit

**Hi, I'm sorry it's been a while but damn school is hell. Four essays in two weeks, plus a few things that were supposed to be in last week and everything is just crazy. So I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I try to update everytime I can, just so you know, I'm not that kind that puts it on Hiastus for 2 years so relax. Anyway, read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Avengers, if I did own Vampire Diaries Elena wouldn't be such an attention whore and Caroline would be together with Damon or Stefan, no love triangle, just one of them. And if I did own Avengers Natasha and Steve would be endgame, no questions asked.**

* * *

Caroline's POV

No, no, no this is not happening. It can't be, I thought she was dead, oh my god what is mom gonna think? say? do? oh she'll probably kill her or something.

But why is she back? She said she didn't even know I was alive until a few days ago, but how did she find out? and to top it all, she's married and she's an FBI agent.

I'll admit, that's kind of cool but still. Why does she want to see me now? I mean, I almost forgot about her. That's sounds horrible, forgetting your own sister but if you haven't seen her since you were like 3 years old things change. You get so used to your present family that you forget about the past.

At least I didn't forget my native language, I guess I still have some Russian pride. First I wanna know why they're using fake identities and then I wanna know if she's only here to see me, which I doubt, or if she's here for something else too.

I hope it's the first one because this town is not good, I'll protect my friends and my family with everything I've got, and that includes Nat and her husband, Simon I think, or at least his fake one.

But how do you tell your adoptive parents that your sister is back, after what? 14 years? That's a long time, oh wait nevermind. "Caroline, is everything okay?" I turned around and speak of the devil, there stood my mom.

"Uh yeah everything's fine, just fine. Oh look at the time I better go, bye" I rushed down the stairs and out to my car. I drove off to the boarding house where I hoped Stefan would be.

"Stefan!" My voice echoed through the whole house which was kind of creepy, "he's not here Barbie" oh great, Satan is here. "Well do you know where he is?"

No answer, "Damon!" still no answer, "I can't believe I'm doing this," I muttered to myself before continuing, "please" I said barely over a whisper and he raised his eyebrows.

"You once told me that calling me Satan was an insult to Satan, so why should I help you?"

Oh shit, be smart Caroline, don't fall into his trap. "I'll tell you about the girl we met back at the Grill, unless you don't wanna know."

"You mean the hot girl that spoke Russian? by the way, how do you speak Russian?"

"Yes I mean the..." I hesitated,"the hot girl, and how I know Russian is none of your business. So do you wanna know or not?" What am I doing? I'm not gonna tell him am I? This secret was meant for Stefan, not his devil of a brother.

"I'm all ears" what am I doing? I set the trap for my self.

"She's my sister" I said and at first he looked shocked but then laughed, "you don't have a sister blondie" now that got me mad.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Do too."

"No, you don't."

"YES I DO NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN DAMON!" What is this, the second or third time I've called him by his name today? What happened to Satan and monster and all the other nicknames?

"Okay, now before I begin I just want to tell you that you can't tell anyone. I'm serious Damon, not even your oh so sweet girlfriend Elena okay?" he simply nodded and that was my cue to begin my story telling.

"Okay so, her name is Natalia Romanova, or was, I don't know if she changed it. It wouldn't surprise me though" the last part I said a little more to myself than him. "Why?" he asked.

"Because our dad was some kind of mafia boss or whatever" I replied and he just had to interrupt me again, "our dad?"

"Yes Damon, our dad, now stop interrupting me. So my original name is Anastaysia Romanova, I was adopted by Bill and Elizabeth Forbes. I was born in Moskva, hence the reason I speak Russian, on September the 23rd, I vaguely remember a few things about Natalia."

" Not much of course, I was only three when everything went wrong, our house burned down. I only remember Nat dragging me out of the house and that's that, after all that went down I was put in a orphanage" I needed a little break and Damon respected that.

"I kept on asking for my sister but they said she was dead, that she didn't make it out of the house but I knew they were lying. She dragged me out, that is one thing I remember so clearly that it's almost like watching a movie in my head. She made it out, she wasn't dead. But they kept on feeding me these lies about her being dead and in the end i believed them, i tried so hard to ignore the feeling of her being dead but I couldn't. It was breaking me and I needed to get away."

I took a deep breath before continuing, "I escaped a total of 13 times before they shipped me off to some high security place in America, that's when I got adopted by Liz and Bill. In those two years that I spent there before I got adopted I learned English, so when I was adopted I sounded like a native English speaker. No one suspected that I was the kid of one of the most famous mafia bosses in Russia, I mean how could they? All the records of Anastaysia Romanova were destroyed."

I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes but I refused to let Damon see me weak, "when I was 10 I told my parents about Natalia and my house in Russia, they didn't believe me. They told me I just had a bad dream and that that never happened, I tried for so long to convince them that Natalia really existed or had existed but they didn't budge. So one day I stopped, I stopped talking about my house in Russia or my sister, I stopped talking about my mother before Liz and I stopped talking Russian. My whole identity was changed, Anastaysia Romanova didn't exist, only Caroline Forbes did, so that's who I became."

I finished my sob story and time passed, I felt like crying but Damon was there. "I'm not gonna judge you for crying Caroline, you can't keep your emotions in like that. I do it but I'm beyond saving, you can still be saved" I looked up and met Damon's eyes, when I saw the sincerity in them that's when I broke.

Everything just came straight at me, my knees felt weak and my head was pounding. I felt my legs buckle under me but Damon caught me, I felt like I couldn't breathe, I needed air. My vision was beginning to blur and his voice sounded like it was miles away.

Why did everything suddenly come crashing down on me **_now_**? Was it because of my meeting with Natalia or was it because of the memories the story brought up? Or was it because for the first time someone actually believed my story, he didn't laugh at me or told me it was just a dream.

Suddenly I felt something inside me, like a switch, it felt so easy, like I could just turn of everything, and not feel a thing.

"Caroline! Caroline I need you to listen to me okay, do not flip that switch, it's not gonna make you feel any better. Caroline, Caroline do you here me? Anastaysia!?" now that made me come back to my senses, Damon had his hands on both sides of my face and was looking at me with worried eyes.

"You called me by my name, my real name" I breathed out and he smiled, "it felt appropriate to use now since you were kind of having a panick attack" I laughed a little.

"Thank you, really Damon, thank you."

"No problem Barbie" and we're back to the nick names. I realized he still had his hand on my face and decided to very awkwardly tell him, "um your hands are still up in my face" oh very nice Ana very nice. Ana? What the hell.

"Oh ,yeah sorry" he removed his hands and I smiled before turning serious, "now remember, not. a. word. to. any. one!" he nodded, "I may not be the nicest person ever but I'm not evil barbie, I won't tell any one, not even my oh so sweet girlfriend Elena" he gave me his signature smirk.

"You remembered! that's so sweet" I joked and he played along, "of course I did babe, how could I forget?" He pretended to lean in to kiss me but I laughed and ran to the other side of the room.

"Now now honey, you gotta catch me first" I took of my vest so I was standing in my summer dress, "oh so that's how you wanna play it? game on" he smirked and I screamed a very girly scream before running away. I ran upstairs and jumped out an open window, I then climbed inside the kitchen through the window there and hid behind the curtain.

"Barbie! where are you?" he taunted, I slowly stepped out from behind the curtain and made my way into a long dark corridor. I turned around when I heard a noise and accidentally backed into a table with a very expensive looking vas which of course had to fall and make the loudest crash I've ever heard.

"Found you" Damon whispered in my ear and I screamed a freaky friday scream and ran to the hall where he jumped up on me and laughed.

"You cheated" I called and he smiled, a genuine smile, not a smirk, not a mean smile, but just a smile.

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes. you. di..."

"What is going on here?" We both turned around to see Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Tyler, Jeremy, Matt, Alaric and Jenna, well this is just great.

"Um nothing" I said and they all, like seriously everyone raised their eyebrows like saying are-you-for-real?

"Really, cause the whole place is trashed, you're standing in a kind of reveling summer dress Damon doesn't have a shirt and you're standing very close to each other" Elena said and just then did I really look around, let me just say, more than just the vas was destroyed.

"Well we were just playing, weren't we sweety?" Damon asked, oh so we're still playing that game, Elena's gonna be so pissed. "Of course we were honey, perfectly innocent games," I smiled, "but I better go now, thank you Damon, for everything and if I broke anything valuable then put it on my tab, see ya" I called and then flashed outside.

I stopped outside to see if I could hear anything, "perfectly innocent games my ass! What were you doing with Caroline?" Elena screamed and I'm sure even the most secluded being on the other side of the universe could hear her.

"Elena relax, she was feeling a little down so I cheered her up" it was the truth, just not the full truth, "and she went to you?" Jenna questioned and I heard Damon laugh.

"I'm not the nicest person alive, that much I can give you, but I'm not a monster" his voice turned serious at the end and I could hear the sincerity, that was the same thing he told me. And it was true, he wasn't the nicest, but he had his moments.

* * *

**So there you have it, as you can see Jenna and Alaric are alive. I'm not really sure what season this is supposed to be but since I put up an AU warning I think it's okay. They have met the Originals and they will be in this story, SPOILERS: They will actually have a quite big part in this story so you know.**

**Well thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the Daroline scenes, more will come and in the next chapter I will have Natasha and Steve in it. ALL MISTAKES ARE ON ME, REWIEV PLEASE, I'M SERIOUS, THEY HELP**

***Rolls down curtains and waves goodbye***


End file.
